


Stealing You Away

by Duchesse



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Self-Insert, gender-neutral, red wine being a lil bitch but we all love him anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchesse/pseuds/Duchesse
Summary: He had developed a habit of whisking you away to buy clothes at the most inconvenient times.[Red Wine | You (Master Attendant)].





	Stealing You Away

“Dreadful. Just how many times will I have to look after you and your clothes?”

The hem of your apron fluttered in the air as Red Wine plucked it delicately, his expressions contorted in a way that reflected his scorn and disgust. Your eyes traveled down your body at the haphazardly knotted fabric, the frays and tears in the trim and the stains you didn’t quite have the time to bother getting out. 

You felt the air brush your thigh as he continued this, obviously prodding for a response, yet you merely set aside your cookie dough and beat your hands into your apron and sent flour flying into high plumes. Red Wine reeled away, whisking a handkerchief from the depths of his coat and under his nose, waving the dust away.

“Why am I not surprised you lack class as much as you lack any sense of of style?”

“Oh, cram it.” You said, rolling your eyes forward towards the dough on the counter and began kneading it with the balls of your hand. “Why don’t you put on an apron and lend a hand? Or, you can help Brownie with the clean up?”

The room submerged into into silence as the hiss of water in the next room ceased, and Brownie appeared in the doorway with a towel to dry the plate in his hands. He traced a quizzical look from you, then towards Red Wine as a derisive scoff filled the air.

“You’re not short of any ridiculous ideas.” Red Wine gave a chuckle as though amused by his own words, flicked the handkerchief before returning it to his pocket and once again reached for your apron. You weren’t quick enough to react as his hands first settled at your waist, turning your back towards him to untie the apron, hastily flinging it away towards the trashcan. “We’ve wasted enough time, let’s be going now. Regrettably, not enough shops are open at night.”

“Red Wine! That was my favorite apron, what the hell!” you were tempted to pop him a good shiner for that, but eased your fist back at your side when Brownie scrambled towards the trash and fished it out. “Thanks, Brownie.”

“Of course, Master Attendant.” He draped the mangled fabric over his arm, bowing neatly. “Worry not, I’ll handle everything here. Please take a break.”

Your shoulders sagged forward, a flash of relief and guilt on your face. “Oh, no. I couldn’t ask–”

“Yes, a marvelous idea.” Red Wine interjected far too excitably, taking you by the elbow as he dragged you out onto the streets. You could only muster a shrug back at Brownie who offered you the semblance of a sympathetic smile as he faded from view. “That took entirely too long. You’ve wasted so much time.”

“If you keep complaining like that, I’m just going to go back.” Those words seemed to reach him as his eyes darted from you to the shops ahead, grip gradually easing until he was no longer touching you. “Why couldn’t this have waited until, like, I don’t know… the weekend? I was deadass in the middle of making a huge batch of cookies for guests tomorrow.”

Red Wine offered a contemplative look, though you suspected it was a lie. “My, if I had to see you in that hideous apron any longer–I don’t think I would be able to tolerate being in the same room at you.”

Your expression flattened at this, you slowed your gait to tail farther behind him. It was your goal to fall so far back that no one could associate you both, and eventually you could find a conveniently tucked alleyway and slither away undetected. After all, with all of Red Wine’s previous impromptu excursions, you were a master of it now.

Luck had chosen to shun you this night.

“Why are you so far back there? Come here.” The air snagged in your lungs as he stepped back, taking your arm once again to bring you closer and loop it with his. “Make sure you stay at my side like this. Don’t dawdle.”

This was new. This was as bizarre and uncomfortable as it was exciting. You were no stranger to him dragging you into shops, yet this was the first time he had invited you to stand so closely to him–let alone touch him. It sent your heart aflutter, consequently leaving your expressions to flicker from one to the next.

“Do I make you so uncomfortable that it pains you to accompany me?” he asked this abruptly, luring your thoughts away from the moment as the confusion etched into your face pressed for elaboration. “You always act as though my very being disturbs you, which frankly I can’t fathom. Compared to how you are with the others, I don’t think my assumption is wrong.”

“I’m sorry I give that impression, Red Wine.” You replied evenly, looking ahead as the sun faded and the moths circled the glow from the streetlamps. “It’s inconvenient to leave when I have projects, but you’re just as precious to me as anyone in my life. I don’t want you to doubt that.”

For a moment, you thought you saw his chest heave with a dispirited sigh, but his easy, confident smile spread across his lips once more. “That just isn’t good enough, now is it? But, even I suppose I–ah, excellent. The first shop.”

You were startled to see the entrance way to the store, the tall windows filled with mannequins dressed in exquisitely crafted clothing; aprons, in particular.

“Now, the true challenge is about to begin. How ever will I find a color that won’t look positively garish on you?”

Wouldn’t it just be  _hilarious_  if one of those mannequins just happened to fly across the room at him?


End file.
